


[podfic] Respectable Policework

by reena_jenkins, Roga, Tieleen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Bandom, Cobra Starship, Discworld - Terry Pratchett, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't that Constables Lambert and Saporta were untrustworthy. It was just that Vimes didn't trust them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Respectable Policework

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repectable Policework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/204650) by [Roga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga), [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



For those of you who're more familiar with the Discworld aspect of this story, there is _this_ podfic coverart...

 

And for those of you who're more familiar with the Bandom aspect of the story, there is _this_ podfic coverart...  


 

 **Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **Length:** 00:20:58

  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DW_AI8_Band\)%20_Respectable%20Policework_.mp3) (thanks, paraka, for hosting me). It has also been compiled into a podbook ( **m4b** ) by [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) and can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?jd6c7q837ob0f21).

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
